Preferencias Personales Editado
by Karagabrielle
Summary: Temari esta en la ruina asi que decide rentarle un cuarto a un chico que cree es homosexual, poco a poco se ira enamorando de el, pero ¿Que pasara cuando se enamore?, reeditado
1. Primer encuentro

**Capitulo 1: Primer encuentro**

Mi nombre es Sabaku No Temari, hija del mundialmente famoso arquitecto Sabaku no Yuuto y Kishimoto Karura, hermana mayor del pintor independiente Sabaku no Kankuro y el empresario mas importante de Asia y Europa, Sabaku No Gaara, y yo, la micro empresaria de 26 años mas patética que existe…

Me despierto muy cansada, anoche no dormí nada preparando el regalo de bodas para mi amiga Ino, y aunque aun no conozco a su prometido estoy segura que será muy feliz, espero que la recamara que le hice le guste muchísimo, ya que me la pase toda la noche haciéndola especialmente para ella, en fin, vuelvo a sumergirme en el mundo de los sueños pero algo me interrumpe, el tonto despertador suena, me levanto con todos mis esfuerzos para apagarlo pero en el proceso me golpeo con la mesa que hasta hace unos segundos me cubría de los rayos de sol.

-¡Auch!-Vocifero mientras tomo el reloj y lo lanzo a la pared más cercana para continuar durmiendo pero, como si los aparatos electrónicos hubieran confabulado para molestar ese día la contestadora comienza a pitar, decido ignorar el sonido y esperar a que el tonto que llamo termine de una buena vez.

-"Temari, ¡contesta! Sé que estas ahí…".-Se escucha del otro lado, "Karasuma", pienso mientras planeo miles formas de torturarlo por interrumpir mi siesta.-"Tienes que llegar lo mas rápido posible, son las 11, recuerda que hoy inauguran el local, trata de venir lo mas presentable posible y por el amor de dios, ¡báñate!…"

¡¿Qué me bañe?¿Quién se cree ese animal para darme ordenes?, en fin, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos pero en ese momento la realidad azota mi mente.

-¡11 de la mañana, se me hace tarde!- Exclamo mientras me levanto golpeándome otra vez con la mesa, "¡demonios, esto dejara marca!", busco entre toda la ropa sucia del suelo algo medio decente mientras cojo unas zapatillas y salgo corriendo de la casa, hoy será el gran día donde venderé todos mis diseños para así pagar el préstamo antes de que me embarguen la casa y mis hermanos y padre regresen del viaje de negocios, hoy será el día mas importante de mi vida…

**• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †**

Mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru, hijo único del ex-militar y estratega más famoso, Nara Shikaku, y la ex-abogada más temible de todos los tiempos, Sou Yoshino, arquitecto y dueño de una compañía de construcción que esta apunto de quebrar, con apenas 23 años y una vida muy, muy problemática.

Despierto y descubro a Sakurako dormida a mi lado, sonrió malvadamente pensando en las múltiples formas de descuartizar a mi amigo por haberme presentado a su cuñada, comienzo a sacudirla rudamente por el hombro para que se despierte de una vez, entonces escucho una risita.

-Sakurako, levántate de una buena vez, sé que estas despierta, si no te levantas a la cuenta de tres le diré a Sasuke lo que le hiciste a su carro, una, dos, tre…

-¡Ya me levante! ¡No tienes por qué amenazarme!-Dice enojada aunque no me importa, me pregunto, ¿Cómo es que burla siempre la cerradura de mi cuarto?, en fin, intento levantarme mientras la tiro de la cama y empiezo a doblar las cobijas.

-Ya te he dicho que no entres a mi cuarto y menos así, ahora márchate que me voy a cambiar para ir a trabajar….-La veo haciendo berrinches mientras se vuelve a tirar en mi cama y hace morros como niña pequeña.

-¿Porque no puedo entrar a tu cuarto?, no tiene nada de malo además, somos novios, puedes cambiarte enfrente de mi, algún día seremos esposos y….-Pongo una mano en su boca antes de que siga haciendo esas ridículas fantasías que nunca pasaran.

-En primera eres demasiado joven como para ser mi novia, tienes 17 años, eres como una hermana menor para mí, en segunda, el que mi padres hayan aceptado cuidarte en lo que tus papás están de viaje y que por ende vivas en mi casa, no te da derecho alguno para entrar a mi cuarto cuando te de la gana y tercera, no tengo tiempo ni respirar como para ir pensando en mujeres.-Digo mientras cojo mi ropa y entro al baño para bañarme y cambiarme, no deseo perder mas tiempo discutiendo con ella.

-Por si no lo sabias tengo ya 18 años además, mí cuerpo es muy desarrollado, eres un tonto por no aprovecharme, muchos hombres morirían por estar en tu lugar, y…-La escucho hablar del otro lado de la puerta hasta que detiene su parloteo de forma inesperada.

Pasan unos 10 minutos y no escucho ningún ruido y creyendo que ya se fue salgo del baño (ya vestido y arreglado), pero con tan mala suerte la encuentro en la cama como ida.

-Shikamaru, no es mi corta edad lo que impide que seas mi novio ¿verdad?...-Se levanta y me toma por los hombros mientras lagrimas comienzan a formarse en sus ojos, ¿Ahora que mosca le pico?-Es que no estas interesado en las mujeres, no puedo creerlo… ¿eres homosexual?

Quedo tieso ante sus palabras, no puedo creer como una persona es capaz de decir tantas babosadas en un solo día, cojo mi maqueta y mi portafolio mientras intento salir del cuarto ignorándola.

-Shikamaru, ¡Contéstame!, ¡¿es verdad?-Dice interrumpiendo mi paso, se me hace tarde así que se me hace fácil seguirle la corriente para que deje de molestar.

-Es verdad, ahora déjame en paz.-Y antes de que se le ocurra decir algo salgo de la casa, me dirijo a la cochera descubriendo que el carro no esta ahí, ¡Rayos!, se me olvido por completo que se lo preste a Chouji, entonces me dirijo a la base de taxis antes de que se me haga mas tarde.

**• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †**

Acabo de llamar al servicio de taxis, espero que se apresuren a llegar, en eso logro divisarlo y le hago señas para que me haga la parada, lo hace y estoy a punto de tomarlo cuando un idiota se adelanta y esta apunto de subir en el.

-¡Oye!-Le digo mientras lo agarro del brazo impidiendo que se suba al auto.- ¡Yo llame a este taxi, ve y búscate otro!

-Yo le hice la parada, además ya lo tome, no tengo tiempo para discutir con una señora histérica.-Me dice mientras intenta subirse de nuevo.

-El que lo hayas parado no significa que sea tuyo, si yo no lo hubiera llamado ni siquiera estaría aquí, además…-Le digo mientras pierdo la paciencia y lo empujo lejos del taxi.- ¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS SEÑORA?

Sin darnos cuenta alguien mas toma el taxi, nos miramos con odio puro, ¡Maldito engendro!, por su culpa lo he perdido, tengo ganas de golpearlo pero se me hace cada vez mas tarde.

-Muchas gracias…-Lo escucho decir en completo sarcasmo mientras intenta adelantarse para tomar el autobús, pero eso si que no, ¡yo subiré primero!, así comenzamos una carrera hasta que el autobús se detiene y abre las puertas, entonces…

**• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †**

Subo primero al autobús, por ningún motivo dejare que ella siga retrasándome, pero todas las mujeres son iguales, ¡problemáticas!, pago y busco algún asiento disponible y al no encontrar ninguno me agarro de las barras del autobús rezando por que mi maqueta no se arruine, estoy tan concentrado en mi maqueta que no me doy cuenta que la histérica se para a mi lado hasta que la siento recargarse en mi, muy molesto volteo y la observo dormida plácidamente utilizándome de re-cargadera, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que no es una señora ya que tiene mas o menos mi edad, además de que esta muy desarreglada.

Pasa el tiempo y pronto el asiento frente mio se desocupa, me siento bruscamente mientras la histérica se despierta de sopetón casi cayéndose, rio un poco y saco mi celular, llamo a Chouji para que retrase la junta de empresas lo mas que pueda y espero que el autobús vaya mas rápido, en eso, accidentalmente noto la mirada de todas las personas dirigidas a la histérica así que sin querer la observo de arriba a bajo, fijándome sin querer en su trasero y en que tiene la falda levantada de la parte de atrás, que aunque no esta tan subida da a relucir sus largas piernas así que antes de que ella se dé cuenta de que la estoy observando y de que mi mente tenga pensamientos impuros volteo hacia otro lado.

Miro mi reloj impacientemente, ojala esta cosa se apresure a llegar, en eso siento como el carro frena y en un intento desesperado por salvar mi maqueta pongo mis manos al rededor, ya ocurrido lo anterior y con mi maqueta salvo me relajo cuando siento una mirada asesina y algo muy suave en mis manos…

**• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †**

Fijo mi mirada en el maldito chico del taxi que desde hace un rato no ha dejado de molestarme, primero hace que pierda el taxi, después se sube primero en el autobús y el muy descarado mira mi trasero sin ningún pudor y ahora ME TOCA EL…, en fin, esta vez no me contendré, le hare pagar a ese maldito degenerado.

-¡Oye que te pasa!, ¡Eres un degenerado!, ¡Pervertido!-Grito mientras le tiro una cachetada y toda la gente fija su vista en nosotros.

-¡Fue un accidente, tu grandísimo trasero casi destruye mi trabajo, de no haber puesto mis manos lo hubieras destruido!-Me grita muy enojado sobándose la mejilla e irradiando rabia por los ojos, pero no me podrá intimidar, sé que miente, todos los hombres son iguales, unos pervertidos.

-¡Eso es mentira, desde hace un rato me has estado mirando sin pudor, eres un pervertido!

-¡Yo no soy un pervertido!, ¡Y si lo fuera no me fijaría en una marimacha como tu!, ¡Además como no mirarte cuando tienes la falda subida!-Entonces me doy cuenta de ello y acomodo mi falda mientras un fuerte rubor azota mis mejillas, es entonces cuando escucho unas risillas, jooo, si este animal cree que puede humillarme se ha equivocado…

**• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †**

Veo como una sonrisa malvada aparece en su rostro y saca un celular.

-Eres un pervertido, además que tenias que fijarte, de seguro y eres de esos hombres que no tienen novia y que intentan calmar sus hormonas tocando a jovencitas dulces, hermosas e indefensas como yo, pero estas equivocado si piensas que dejare que las cosas se queden así, ahora mismo llamo a la policía para que te arresten como el Pervertido que eres…-Empieza a marcar por celular es entonces que me doy cuenta de mi situación, analizo las cosas y antes de que haga algo le quito el celular.

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente, además, que ganaras con llamar a la policía, toda esta gente tiene cosas que hacer, si llamas a la policía de seguro vendrán y a TODOS nos llevaran a la delegación para declarar, en serio ¿Eres tan egoísta como hacer que todas estas personas pierdan su día por culpa de tu neurosis?

-¡Si fue un accidente, además no fue tan grave la cosa, no exageres…!-Bingo, todos los pasajeros me comienzan a apoyar, no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en mis labios, una sonrisa de victoria, se queda callada, he ganado, entonces de un momento a otro siento como me empuja y aprieta mis nalgas, así que en un acto reflejo me hago para atrás cayendo en mi maqueta que yacía en el asiento, destruyéndola por completo, me quedo pasmado y horrorizado.

-Tienen razón, era casita de nada, jejejejejeje.-Dice ella mientras arrebata su celular de mis manos y sale corriendo del autobús antes de que pueda actuar o decir algo.

**17/02/2012**


	2. Hoy sera mi dia

**Capitulo 2: ¡Hoy será mi día!**

He llegado justo a tiempo al lugar del evento, me alegra saber que la conferencia será en una hora, tal vez pueda salvar la maqueta. En eso veo llegar a Chouji, un gran amigo de la infancia, me mira y en el instante se comienza a reír.

-Ya te he dicho Shikamaru que las maquetas no son para jugar porque las puedes romper.-Le dirijo una mirada asesina y comprendiendo la directa se deja de reír y se pone serio.-En fin, ¿Necesitas que traiga algo para que la arregles?

-Podrías conseguir pegamento y platico PVC.

-El pegamento lo podría conseguir pero el plástico no lo creo, tendría que ir hasta la oficina por el.

Observo el lugar buscando alguna solución cuando una idea surca mi mente.

-Puedes conseguirlo de ahí…-Digo señalando una persiana mientras veo su cara de "Claro que no", entonces usando los conocimientos de persuasión heredados por mi madre lo comienzo a manipular.-Vamos Chouji, ¿no me digas que te de pena romper una persiana?

-Claro que no pero…

-Bueno, creo que tendré que pagarle a Naruto una semana entera de ramen, tenia razón, eres un miedoso.-Veo su cara de sorpresa y luego una de coraje, ha caído.

-Ya veraz que no soy un cobarde.-Lo veo dirigirse disimuladamente a la persiana y observar a sus alrededores muy nervioso al momento en que rompe un pedazo y regresa corriendo.

-Gracias…-Digo mientras tomo el plástico y continuo con mi tarea de arreglar la maqueta pero en eso una presencia fastidiosa aparece interrumpiendo de nuevo mi trabajo.

-Hola Nara-san, Akimichi-san, ¿Cómo han estado?-Dice Sai, un excompañero de escuela con una de sus típicas sonrisas hipócritas, intento ignorarlo.-Veo que igual de antipáticos, en fin, yo que tu no me molestaría en arreglar esa porquería, ya hay un ganador así que solo pierdes tu tiempo…

-¡¿A que llamas porquería?-Escucho decir a Chouji, como siempre perdiendo los estribos a la mas leve provocación, trato de calmarlo.

-Basta Chouji, relájate, no pierdas energía con el…

-El Nara tiene razón, relájate además, esta vez vengo en son de paz.-Dice Sai mientras extiende dos sombres con nuestros nombres en cada uno.

-¿Que es eso?

-Es una invitación para mi boda, será mañana, estas invitado Akimichi-san y también Nara-san, seria muy bueno que fueran, aunque no lo crean siguen siendo uno de los mejores arquitectos así que los espero mañana.

-Entonces, ¿iremos?-Pregunta Chouji en cuanto Sai se aleja.

-No, no me interesan estas osas.-Digo arrojando la invitación aun lado y volviendo a mi maqueta.

**• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †**

-Al fin has llegado, pero por dios, ¿No te dije que vinieras presentable?

-Karasuma, créeme que por tu bien es mejor que no molestes ahora, tuve que caminar 3 cuadras para llegar.-Digo muy agitada, no puedo creer que el imbécil del taxi hiciera bajarme mucho antes, pero total, obtuvo su merecido.-En fin Karasuma, ¿No ha venido ninguna clienta?

-No, ninguna, pero no te desanimes Temari-chan, pronto llegaran, por cierto, el baka te dejo eso…

Veo hacia donde Karasuma apunta y encuentro un gran ramo de flores.

-Ohhh, que lindo, Sai sabe elegir muy bien las flores, son preciosas…

-Claro, es muy bueno para escoger flores pero no para bajar un mísero piso y verte.

-¿De que hablas Karasuma?

-Que tu noviecito esta en una conferencia en el piso de arriba y que no ha sido capaz ni siquiera de venir a verte, de hecho creo que su conferencia apenas acaba de empezar.

**• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †**

-Este es el diseño de la empresa Raíz, es un diseño de estilo básico perfecto para conectar a las personas con la naturaleza, con un gran patio en central, este es el futuro del arte, como podrán ver en estas dispositivas sus materiales son…-Ha empezado la conferencia, en estos momentos todos fijan su vista en Sai, tarda unos 15 minutos mas cuando de repente observo como las diapositivas a su espaldas acaban y como deja de hablar, respiro hondo pues sé que ya es mi turno.

-Muchas gracias por su modelo joven Shimura*, ahora el modelo de la empresa Nara y como representante el Joven Nara Shikamaru.

-Muchas gracias, a continuación se les mostrara un holograma, como pueden ver este es un lugar perfecto, con mucha vegetación, lagos y arboles, en este lugar los artistas podrán lograr una mejor y prefecta armonía con la naturaleza, debido a los materiales para su fabricación y su modelo, su construcción no dañara el medio ambiente, aparte que lejos del bullicio de la ciudad, loa artistas tendrán una mayor concentración…-Veo como todos tienen una cara de asombro y me alivio cuando veo a muchos de ellos parándose para aplaudir mientras Chouji me hace una saña de felicitaciones, sé que ganare.

-Bien, gracias joven Nara por su explicación, ahora todos pueden retirarse, tomaremos un descanso de 15 minutos en lo que los jueces deciden un ganador.

**• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †**

-Este es el nuevo mueble multiusos Sabaku No, un paso a una nueva era, el mueble multiusos tiene una laptop integrada para que pueda trabajar mientras toma una taza de café, además de que es muy útil ya que los cajones a lado son muy útiles para guardar plumas, cuadernos, además de contar con un espejo integrado para esas juntas de trabajo inesperadas…Ahora niños, ¿Podrían traerme a sus madres?

-¡Mamá, Mamá!

-Esperen, traigan a sus madres, ¡No se vayan!-Veo como toda la bola de niños se hecha a correr mientras gritan, la venta no ha ido nada bien, me vuelvo a arrinconar en un rincón, si no vendo algo será mi fin.

-Disculpe señorita, creo que es exactamente mi tipo…-Volteo y encuentro a un viejo atrás de mi, me pongo en posición de ataque.

-Me alaga pero ya he tenido a suficientes pervertidos en el día, así que no intente nada…

-Creo que no me entiende, el mueble multiusos, me gustaría pedir treinta ejemplares.

-¡Treinta!, muchas gracias, ahorita mismo anoto su pedido, ¡Karasuma!-Digo muy emocionada, mi primera venta, en eso veo como Karasuma no me escucha y sigue hablando por teléfono.- ¡Karasuma!

-Si, mañana prometo tener el dinero, no se preocupe…

-¡Karasuma, ve y atiende al señor!-Grito mientras veo como se estremece y guarda su teléfono, ¡Este hombre me saca de quicio!, en fin, va y atiende el señor mientras yo me encargo de seguir repartiendo volantes, en eso logro divisar a un hombre conocido a lo lejos, no logro identificarlo por lo que entrecierro mis ojos intentando reconocerlo, hasta que lo hago y un temblor sacude mi cuerpo, así que decido esconderme debajo del mueble, ¡Maldita suerte!

-Mira Shikamaru, que mono mueble ¿no?, excelente para un soltero codicioso como yo…-Escucho mientras mi ego crece, por supuesto que es muy mono, me la pase una semana entera diseñándolo, pego mi oreja mas para seguir escuchando la conversación.

-Claro que es lindo…-Una sonrisa surca mi rostro.-Si eres una persona solitaria, ególatra y artificial, estoy seguro que quien hiso este modelo no se ha dado cuenta de las necesidades de la gente y que tan solo piensa en si misma, alguien egoísta que seguro vive solo porque no hay quien lo aguante…

-¡Oye idiota!, ¡¿Qué te pasa?, ¿A quien llamas egoísta?-Grito a todo pulmón mientras salgo de mi escondite y observo la cara atónita de los dos chicos.

-¡¿La histérica?

-¡¿Que te pasa tarado? , ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme histérica, ego…ego…ególatra, y arti…arti…artificial? ¡Aparte de pervertido eres un majadero!

-Por milésima vez no soy un pervertido aparte, todo lo que dije era cierto, además, ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes las palabras que dije hace unos segundos?, ¿Tan despistada y cabeza hueca eres?

-¡Óyeme grandísimo hijo de…a mi no me vas a venir a insultar en mi negocio, estas loco si crees que lo permitiré!

Estoy a punto de golpearlo pero su amigo interviene.

-No sé que paso entre ustedes, pero es mejor que nos marchemos ya Shikamaru, la conferencia esta a punto de empezar.

-Esta bien Chouji, es muy problemático perder el tiempo con alguien como ella…-Los veo alejarse, en fin, ya tendré oportunidad de que me las pague.

**• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †**

Entramos al salón, la mayoría de los presentes están muy nerviosos mientras el presentador pide algo de silencio.

-Por favor Kami-sama, has que ganemos, juro que si cumples mi deseo ya no comeré mas chocolate con mayonesa e iré mas seguido al templo aunque sean muchos escalones…-Escucho decir en un susurro a Chouji, en fin, es obvio que este tan nervioso, todos lo estamos menos una persona, "¡Sai!".

_**Flashback**_

_-Hola Nara-san, Akimichi-san, ¿Cómo han estado?-Dice Sai, un excompañero de escuela con una de sus típicas sonrisas hipócritas, intento ignorarlo.-Veo que igual de antipáticos, en fin, yo que tu no me molestaría en arreglar esa porquería, ya hay un ganador así que solo pierdes tu tiempo…_

_**Fin Flashback**_

-¡Y la empresa ganadora es Raiz!-Escucho miles de aplausos mientras me levanto de mi silla para salir de la sala y veo a Sai sonriéndome hipócritamente mientras recibe muchas felicitaciones, ¡Maldición, como no me di cuenta!

-¿Shikamaru?, ¿A dónde vas?-Me dice Chouji quien camina atrás de mi, ya lejos de la sala me mira intrigado.- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?, ¿Cómo Raíz gano cuando a la mayoría de los jueces les gusto nuestro modelo?

-Sai arreglo el concurso como siempre.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?

-Si, pero esta vez no se quedara así, esta vez si me las pagara.

**• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †**

-Hola Temari-chan.-Escucho a mis espaldas mientras siento como unos brazos rodean mi cintura.

-¡¿Qué te pasa degenerado?-Grito mientras golpeo con el codo el estomago de quien se atrevió a tocarme mandándolo muchos metros lejos de mi pero, en ese instante me percato de quien era.- Lo siento tanto Sai.

Corro a su lado y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, en fin, me alegra que se encuentre bien y que sea muy resistente, es la cuarta vez a la semana que pasa.

-No te preocupes Temari-chan, en fin, podemos dar una vuelta y hablar, necesito decirte algo muy importante.

-Esta bien, ¡Karasuma, en media hora regreso, cuida el local!-Grito mientras me doy una arregladita y regreso corriendo al lado de Sai.

Caminamos a las afueras del centro comercial en un profundo y molesto silencio, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de la cara de preocupación de Sai.

-Oye Sai, ¿De que querías hablar?-Le digo rompiendo el silencio, a lo que nos detenemos enfrente de una fuente.

-Temari-chan, siempre has sabido que tú nunca fuiste mi tipo ¿Verdad?

-Si, lo se, de hecho tu tampoco eres mi tipo pero creo que aun así nuestra relación ha ido de maravilla.-Contesto sin saber a que se deben sus preguntas intentando sonar muy segura para que no crea que por no ser mi tipo no lo quiero.

-Bien, también sabes que yo nunca haría nada para heriste o lastimarte intencionalmente, ¿Verdad?

-Si, y yo confió plenamente en ti, pero ¿Que es lo que quieres decirme?

-Esto va a ser muy difícil de decir, eh pasado muy buenos momentos de mi vida a tu lado pero creo que debemos ter…, no, espera.-Dice mientras se arrodilla, entonces mi corazón empieza a bombear muy fuerte, ¿Va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer?-Hace unos meses me di cuenta que tu y yo ya no…

-Ohhh, Sai.-Digo llena de emoción.-No creo que sea bueno pedirme matrimonio en medio de la plaza con tanta gente viéndonos.

-¿Matrimonio?, no, Temari, te equivocas, yo te quería pedir perdón porque me he enamorado de I…

-¡Con que aquí estabas!, ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a jugar sucio de nuevo Sai?-Escucho a mis espaldas mientras Sai se levanta, es el chico pervertido.

-¿Ahora de que hablas Nara?, ¿Qué es lo que haces viniéndome a buscar e interrumpir mi platica con mi novia?

-Hiciste trampa ¿verdad?, volviste a sobornar a los jueces, ¡Confiésalo!, ¿Cómo es que estabas tan seguro de que ganarías?

-No tengo porque responder a eso, Temari-chan, nos vemos, hablamos luego…-Dice mientras besa mi mejilla y se retira, no puedo creer que ese maldito haya arruinado mi día otra vez.

-Maldito Sai…

-¡Oye!, ¡¿A ti que te pasa?, ¡¿Por qué arruinaste mi pedida de mano?, ¿Te encanta molestarme no es cierto?, además, si Sai te gano deberías aceptar la derrota…

-No te metas en asuntos que no te corresponden…-Me dice el pervertido mientras esta dispuesto a marcharse.

-Me corresponde porque Sai es mi prometido.-Le digo antes de que se vaya a lo que el voltea muy sorprendido a verme.

-¿Tu prometido?

-Si, aunque aun no tenemos fecha de la boda.

_**Flashback Shikamaru**_

_-¿Que es eso?_

_-Es una invitación para mi boda, será mañana…"_

_**Fin Flashback Shikamaru**_

"Con que Sai esta jugando chueco".-En fin, no es mi problema.-Lo escucho decir mientras se va alejando.-Hasta luego y suerte con tu boda.

-¡Oye todavía no termino de hablar contigo!-Le grito mientras lo veo marcharse.-Arruino mi pedida de mano, ¡Maldito!

Casi ha terminado el día y cierro el local, Karasuma ya se ha ido, maldito, se fue sin ayudarme a cerrar, en fin, me alegra que al menos ya tenga el dinero del préstamo.

-Hola linda.-Escucho a mis espaldas.-Por dios tienes la falda levantada y ¡Son rosas!

Me volteo rápido mientras bajo mi falda completamente sonrojada y me caigo de la silla.

-Hola Sakura...

-Tan despistada como siempre ¿verdad?-Escuchó a las espaldas de Sakura y la veo, la mujer mas hermosa que jamás he visto.-Extrañaba mucho tus caídas en este tiempo que estuve fuera, ya una semana que no te veía caer de esa forma, jajajajaja.

-Yo también te extrañe Ino…

**• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †• † • † • †**

**Hola chicas, para las que no habían leído el fanfic, esté esta basado en una serie coreana llamada Personal Taste, y para las que ya lo han leído y se preguntan porque lo estoy re subiendo es porque hace unas semanas todos mis fanfics, afortunada o desafortunadamente se borraron por los que aprovechando eso y los estoy corrigiendo (especialmente este) y modificando ya que el texto original, aparte de tener muy mala redaccion, tenia mucho OC en los personajes, en fin, como veran mensione algunas cosas que en el otro escrito no, y todas esas cosas aunque insignificantes ayudaran a comprender la historia a futuro, y si no quieren releer la historia, pues entonces explicare los cambios cuando llegue en la parte en que deje el escrito original, en fin, gracias por su atencion y hasta luego.**


End file.
